Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?
by princessxoamber
Summary: A 'challenge' by Warden Char over on Rouge Fan Fic. Decided to post here too. Just a cutsey one shot based on the song by Thompson Square.


**A/N: So this is a 'challenge' from Warden Char on Rouge Fan Fic. She sent out an email and this is my response he he he. **

Pen name: PrincessxoAmber

Song Title: Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?

Artist: Thompson Square

Link: http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=2qkHZMS5lW8

Pairing: Jasper/Bella

Rating: Lemonade Stand =)

Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?

**Jasper POV: **

I'd know Bella Swan since I was a small boy and could make my way across the fields alone. My brother Peter was too old to hang out with his kid brother and found his own set of friends. I wanted my own so I got curious about the house that was in eye shot of my own and hoped that there was someone who wanted to play with me. At eight years old, I fell in love. The first time I saw her she was wearing overalls and had her hair braided into pig tails and she was reading a book on her porch. I was about to introduce myself when a boy came out of the house and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Who are you?" he called to me.

"Jasper Whitlock, I live over there," I pointed towards my house, "And I was hoping some kids was here and wanted to play with me."

"Well I'm Emmett and this is my sister Bella. We just moved here. I'm ten and she's seven." He was giving me that 'big brother eye' that said 'stop looking at my sister.'

"I'm almost eight Emmett." I heard her voice for the first time and it was beautiful. Since that day Emmett was my friend but Bella, she was so much more to me. They had just moved to Texas from Washington when their daddy got a job as a Texas Ranger. She liked to read and just watch as Emmett and I goofed around in the pastures and the fields.

One time we were playing tag in the corn fields and Bella got lost. Emmett and I couldn't find her and it was starting to get dark. We were about to go get our dad's when I heard Bella's voice, "Jazz, help me! I can't get out." She cried.

"Bella, keep talking to me. I'll find you." I called back. It only took me a few minutes and I found her and pulled her into a big hug. We spent the rest of the summer attached at the hip. I taught her to ride a horse and she, well she tried to teach me about books, but I really didn't like reading. I liked my math better.

The fall came and we started school. That was the first of many years we started school together. We weren't always in the same class, but we always made sure to be together whenever we could. I would 'spend the night with Emmett' but Bella would always make her way down to us too and cuddle up next to me in a blanket. She wasn't really good at making friends, and didn't really like any of the girls in our school. They hated her because she was so close to me (at least that's what she said).

When I was eleven Bella said we couldn't be friends anymore. I had asked her why and she told me that Alice (a girl who had moved in two years before) told her that boys and girls couldn't be friends they could only be boyfriend and girlfriend. So I asked her to be my girlfriend. I wasn't losing Bella, nothing was going to keep her away from me. That was the 'official' start of the "Jasper and Bella tales" as our friends like to joke.

We had literally been together since then. Bella's thirteenth birthday party was the first time I kissed her. Before then we had stuck to the hand holding and maybe the occasional peck. The party was nothing like Bella wanted. She wanted a quiet movie marathon with Emmett and his new girlfriend Rosalie, Alice and me of course but her mother wasn't having it. She said that Bella needed a real party and invited our whole grade over. Bella made her 'grand entrance' as her mother called it and then disappeared. I knew where Bella was and I didn't waste any time getting to her.

I climbed up on the roof just like I'd done many times before and sat next to her. "Your dress is mighty pretty Miss Bella." She loved when I drawled out certain words with my accent.

"Jazz, don't." she blushed.

"Come on now sugar, it's alright, I know you didn't want this, so let's just sit here til the party's over." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Jazz," she looked up at me, "Are you gonna kiss me or not? Are we gonna do this or what? I think you know I like you a lot but you're 'bout to miss your shot. Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

So I kissed her. It was our first 'real kiss.' I'd pecked her on the lips and the cheek, sometimes even her forehead or her hand but that night I kissed her and showed her every feeling I ever had for her. I wish it had been perfect, but it wasn't. I tried to push my tongue in her mouth but she was so shocked that she choked on it. When we finally stopped giggling we tried again. It was better, more passionate and at that point in my life it was the most erotic thing I'd experienced. After a long talk with my brother Peter, I masturbated for the first time (and boy did I feel better).

Our lives progressed and we hit high school. Some of the girls said we wouldn't last through it, but we did. On my sixteenth birthday we gave each other our virginity's. It was like our first kiss, awkward and giggle worthy. I was so nervous, I was shaking like a leaf on a tree. I was still fully clothed when Bella looked up at me naked as a jay bird in my bed and said, "Are you gonna kiss me or not? Are we gonna do this or what?" just like she always had. It was our thing and I loved her even more for it. That night was the first of many that Bella slept in my bed. We found it hard to be away from each other and our parents knew what was going on and rarely objected.

A week before graduation, Bella's dad was shot and killed in the line of duty. Her mother of course made a big deal with the reception afterwards (Bella swears she only cared what people think about her and she didn't have real feelings) and I once again found Bella on the roof of the house.

I tried to make funny faces at her and stuff to make her laugh but nothing happened. She just sat there, she didn't cry, she didn't even move. I stopped and moved to sit with her just like I had on her thirteenth birthday, she looked up and smirked, "Are you gonna kiss me or not? Are we gonna do this or what? I think you know I like you a lot but you're 'bout to miss your shot. Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

That was the day I knew I was gonna marry that woman, I just wished I'd asked her father's permission before he died.

We went off to college and more people (family included) thought we would lose each other. They said first love's didn't last forever, but I was determined to make it work. School wasn't something I really liked, not like Bella did. While she studied I'd play my guitar to a tune I had worked on for a long time. I never could get it right. Bella suggested that I try a few open mike nights at some of the bars around town and see if I could find a band to play with. I took her advice and played in some bars and I caught the eyes of a record company.

The day I signed with them was the day I bought her engagement ring. I ran to our apartment and made dinner while she was still in class. I had no idea what I was going to do to ask her except just spit it out. Honesty had always worked for us. She came in from school totally exhausted but grateful she didn't have to cook. We ate and chatted about our days. I didn't say anything about the record company and she didn't ask. I wanted to tell her after she agreed to marry me.

She went to clean up the plates when we were done, but I stopped her. I took her hand and walked us out and up on the roof of our little apartment complex. I got down on one knee spit out the words, "Will you marry me?"

She smiled and said to me, Are you gonna kiss me or not? Are we gonna do this or what? I think you know I love you a lot. I think we've got a real good shot. Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

I signed with the label and started recording my first album. I knew exactly what song I wanted to be my debut single, it just needed a little more to it before it was ready. We planned our wedding out for the middle of June, everything was ready, the cake to the honeymoon. Her mama cried when she walked down the aisle.

The preacher man said "Say I Do," we did and I lifted her veil, when I went to kiss her I finally got he back for all those years, "Are you gonna kiss me or not? Are we gonna do this or what? Look at all the love that we got. It ain't never gonna stop. Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

That night after I made love to my wife and when she passed out I finished my song. I didn't get a wink of sleep that night and my darlin' wife found me on my lap top and cell phone with my producers when she woke up the next morning. I wanted to play it for her first so I sat her on the edge of the bed and picked up my guitar.

"I love you Bella Whitlock and I'm pretty sure I've been working on this since we were eleven years old." I told her honestly and I had been thinking about it, I just couldn't get it to paper.

"**We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof  
Talkin' 'bout everything under the moon  
With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume  
All I could think about was my next move**

**Oh, but you were so shy, so was I  
Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe  
When you smiled and said to me  
"Are you gonna kiss me or not?**

**Are we gonna do this or what?  
I think you know I like you a lot  
But you're 'bout to miss your shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?"**

**It was the best dang kiss that I ever had  
Except for that long one after that  
And I knew if I wanted this thing to last  
Sooner or later I'd have to ask for your hand**

**So I took a chance  
Bought a wedding band and I got down on one knee  
And you smiled and said to me  
"Are you gonna kiss me or not?**

**Are we gonna do this or what?  
I think you know I love you a lot  
I think we've got a real good shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?"**

**So, we planned it all out for the middle of June  
From the wedding cake to the honeymoon  
And your momma cried  
When you walked down the aisle****  
****  
When the preacher man said, "Say I do"  
I did and you did too, then I lifted that veil  
And saw your pretty smile and I said  
"Are you gonna kiss me or not?**

**Are we gonna do this or what?  
Look at all the love that we got  
It ain't never gonna stop  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?"**

**Yeah baby, I love you a lot  
I really think we've got a shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?"**

When I finished, I put the guitar down and my wife was attacking me. She straddled my lap and kissed me harder than she ever had before. "I can't believe you wrote that. Jazz it's amazing!"

"Well, that's my first single darlin' and it's all because of you." I kissed her nose.

"No Jazz, it's because of you. You chose me when I was seven years old." Her eyes started to shed the tears that I expected.

"Almost eight." I whispered my own eyes letting loose some tears.

"I knew I'd love you forever Jasper Whitlock, I just hoped you'd love me back." She kissed up my neck.

"Well Bella Whitlock, I knew that day you were my soul mate. And I ain't ever gonna let you go." I declared.

"You promise? You won't find some hot movie star and dump me for her?" she chuckled, she knew I only had eyes for her.

"How can I? All I see is you." I wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged her close.

"Well Jazz, I got a surprise yesterday before our wedding. I just haven't had any time to give it to you." I looked up at her and waited for her to move but she didn't. She just took my hand and placed it on her stomach. "Well Daddy? You gonna kiss me or not?"

**A/N: I swear I'm gonna get to my regular stories, just wanted to post this too. 3 **


End file.
